The present disclosure relates to providing fluids to a user and providing the user with a mechanism to control fluid flow. The present disclosure generally relates to a fluid mixing mechanism that allows a user to control the proportions of at least two fluids having different temperatures, compositions, or so on. The present disclosure also relates to allowing the user to control of delivering at least two different fluid proportions. In other words, the systems and methods deliver a mixed fluid proportion flow and two distinct flows at a deviation from the mixed fluid proportion.
Fluids and gases are often delivered through the control of a valve. Fluids of different properties, for example water of different temperatures, are often mixed within a valve for sanitary purposes such as bathing and cleaning, and are delivered for use to basins, bathtubs, and shower enclosures through a spigot or showerhead.
The mechanical valves may include one or more valves, such as gate valves, ball valves, butterfly valves, etc., that control an aperture that regulates the amount of fluid flow. At least two of the valves may be used to control the composition and proportions of two different fluids. The fluids may then be combined in a subsequent chamber for delivery. The aperture control for each fluid may be coordinated through a common handle, as is used in single-handle faucets.
Mechanical valves may also include pressure-balancing or thermostatic valves. Such valves allow for coordinated control of two fluids through one control handle, additionally regulating the flow of each fluid through changes in pressure or temperature of the supply fluid, respectively. Such valves provide autonomous control of the delivery of fluid to help eliminate fluctuations in delivery temperature caused by changes within the supply lines. Each water supply is delivered into a common chamber to mix the water to the desired proportions.
Electronic valves are similar to gate valves. Common electronic solenoid valves use an electromagnet to turn the flow of water on or off. Control of the proportions of the water supply is limited; however, pulse width modulation may be employed with the solenoid valves to achieve a partially open position of the valves. Other electronic valves use a stepper motor attached to a gate valve, pressure balancing valve, or thermostatic valve, which allow control of the proportions of the water supply. The water is delivered to a common chamber to mix the water to the desired proportions.
All gas and fluid valves may include a control element. Mechanical valves include one or two handles allowing the user to select the proportion of each fluid and the water temperature he or she desires. Electronic valves are controlled through an electronic user interface with buttons or switches. The user is able to control the proportion of each water supply individually, with two-handled faucets, or in synchronization, with one-handle and electronic faucets.
All of the described valves can be used individually or in a pairing to control the flow of two water supplies of unequal temperature, which are often mixed within a subsequent and common chamber to be delivered through a spigot or shower head. The two different water supplies are quickly homogenized within the valve and delivered at a mixed water temperature.